first sight love
by InukenshiiSaiyu
Summary: this is a sesskag with a slight inukag mixed in. Inuyasha and kagome are dating but sesshy sees her on the subway with him and falls in love.SESSKAG all chapters will be songfics inuyasha cheats on her and sesshomaru moves in for the catch.
1. you're beautiful

You're beautiful by:

InukenshiiSaiyu

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Inuyasha or have any right or claim over the anime and/or manga but I do over this story.

This story is based on the song by James blunt

_You're beautiful_

_ My life is brilliant_

_ My life is brilliant_

I was on my way home from a meeting with the law offices of Tokyo. My Mercedes had been totaled by my idiotic half-brother Inuyasha. So I decided to take the subway for a change and I saw her…..

_My love is pure_

_ I saw an angel of that Im sure_

There was a women she had midnight black hair and excentrick blue eyes In other words she was beautiful I had never been attracted to a human before but there was something different about this one.

_ She smiled at me on the subway_

_ she was with another man_

She was sitting on the worn out grafittied seats so unfit it seemed. She was with my hated half-brother. I had never been jealouse of him before I inherited everything there was nothing to be jealous of until now I see her. Her smiled warmed my soul when she looked my way like I was the only one there but I knew It didn't seem that way to her.

_But I wont lose no sleep all night_

_ Cause I got a plan_

She was sitting mixed in ith everyone there were so many people in the world and she caught me.one look was all it took and I wish for once inuyasha was me and I was him. I would give it all up to trade places. Shes perfect

_ You're beautiful_

_ You're beautiful_

_ You're beautiful_

_ Its true_

I have never seen her before and my brother had never mentioned her.

_ I saw your face in a crowded place_

_ And I don't know what to do_

_ Cause Ill never be with you_

I suddenly forgot all the things that had troubled me when I saw her and her scent not like other humans. I should have got off at that last stop but I couldn't I know ill probably be late for my appointment but suddenly all that didn't matter much anymore. I wanted to see be here just for a moment longer..

_Yes she caught my eye_

_ As she walked on bye_

_ She could see from my face that I was fuckin high_

She passed me by this must be her stop she looked at me and flashed me another smile that took my breathe away. I had never broken my façade bu at that moment I couldn't help myself I smiled back a rare smile. Something that nobody but her will probably ever see again.

_ And I don't think that ill see her again_

_ But we shared a moment that'll last to the end_

My brother was in the background and had seen me smile he had never seen me smile before. So he did what any possessive boyfriend would do he got her away from me as soon as possible much to my dismay.ill always remember her an I have a feeling she'll always remember me. I may have just seen her never even heard her talk or anything about her but I think I love her.

_ You're beautiful_

_ You're beautiful you're beautiful_

_ Its true_

I wish I had of met her sooner maybe my life wouldn't seem so bleak if she were to be with me maybe I could finally be happy. The last time I had felt like that was when my mother was still alive but somehow this is different. But I knew I couldn't I can feel it she loves the half-breed and it cant be as long as that's true I don't know what to do.

_I saw your face in acrowded place_

_ An I don't know what to do_

_ Cause ill never be with you_

I had to get over her now I have to continue my life they will probably get married. She will never be mine and my half-brother and her will live happily ever after that's how this will end all it will bring is me pain. There's only one problem I cant. I love her and I cant have her even if I don't know her I love her.

_ Da da da da da da da da da daaaa_

_ You're beautiful you're beautiful_

_ You're beautiful its true_

I could never forget these final moments with her they will probably stay with me forever no matter how small it was it somehow meant the world to me. Whatever fate made me fall for her and wants us together cant end anothers love. She loves him and he loves her that's how itll be well never be together. Ill never hold her and show her the world and the love I can bring. I don't even get a chance yet somehow….

_ There must be an angel with a smile on her face_

_ When she thought up that I should be with you_

_ But its time to face the truth I will never be with you_

I'm happy.


	2. Play with Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha somebody else does If I did then Id be rich by now and wouldn't be writing this because I would have written an entire manga series of it already Id be sick of it._

Hmm I wonder who that man was that I passed yesterday. He was gorgeous. Wait hold on a second I did not just think that , get a hold of yourself kagome you've got a boyfriend and your happy that's all that matters. I'm not gonna mess it up just cause I saw a random man on the street. Plus he was probably married with his looks and that beautiful smile. Though I wonder why inuyasha got mad yesterday Its not like him. He usually only acts possessive when a person shows romantically interest in me. Not to mention he looked a lot like inuyasha. Inuyashas definitely hiding something . I wonder what…..oh well I'm gonna find out anyway. Weather he wants tah tell me or not. 

_Play with fire_

_I cant believe its really you_

_Been so long you look good_

Well I finished all the work I had to do today and the meeting went well with Sony enterprise. We might get the pass we need to continue the processing of the new game my company wants released. Its only 2:00 in the afternoon ahhhh screw it I'm going home inuyasha had the day off and we haven't been on a real date in a while. Yosh sounds good tah me hell be surprised I haven't gotten home this early in the last couple months. Okay here's the plan date first then question inuyasha get him pissed and kick him on the couch. God I'm getting too used to this….

_I hear your doin really well_

_don't ask me let me tell you_

_How I've been since when you left _

Well I'm finally home well at least I didn't total it like inuyasha did he really needs to get driving lessons I mean come on he even totaled his brothers car. Which reminds me I haven't gotten to exactly meet his brother yet. I wonder why he wont let me? Well Ill squeeze that outta him afterwards too. Lets see where are my damned keys oh right back at work well that's just great. Wait I think I left a spare…..ahh got em. "Inuyasha where are you!?" "Give me a second will yah I'm coming and why are yah home so damn early!?" "I got off early isn't that great we can finally go on a date for once!" "yah sure why not. Ill be right down." he doesn't seem too excited maybe somethings wrong.

_Since you left me for death_

_Finally every tear has dried_

_I've wiped you from my life_

"hey inuyasha whatcha do all day anyway I mean yah had the whole day off.?" "oh nothing much I just ohm watched TV yah that's it!" "Hugh sure inuyasha anyway I'm coming up I need to get a change of clothes something not so buissness-like!" "NO don't come up here!" "why!?" "BECAUSE I SAID SOO!" "what are you hiding up there inuyasha!" "N-nothing!" "that's it I'm coming up!" I was going to get to the bottom of this it couldn't be all that bad…..right? I walked in and found…I couldn't believe it there was Kikyo my best friend from high school in bed while my boyfriend was half dressed in front of the bed. I knew something was u but I wasn't prepared for this. Anything but this. I followed my first instinct……to run. 

_Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me _

_Cause I remember all the reasons people want me_

_And now I hate yah sayin that you still adore me _

I didn't know where I was going nor did I care at the moment it happened all so fast. I was betrayed by my best friend and my boyfriend on the same day. And what do yah know its my birthday and our 1 yr anniversary. I stopped running why was I running anyway he wasn't worth it if he could do that to me without shame. I loved him but its over now he bets this will break me well it wont. I may be broken but I refuse to wallow over him ill find someone better who can love me and only me no one else. Happy birthday and anniversary kagome. 

_But if yah think id ever et with you again then you can just_

_Love me love me feed the flame if you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky higher and higher _

_Baby can you play with fire_

Well I better head back after all I do live there and it is my house. I think I'm gonna take a cab I dint know I was such a good runner I went about a good 10-20 miles from my house. Yes MY house I'm kicking Inuyasha out and getting my life back on track by myself and no one else for the time being at least. When I reached the house I could hear noises coming from my bedroom. THE bastard had the Gaul to continue fucking the bitch after what just happened well I obviously don't mean very much to him! "INUYASHA GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" "what do yah mean get out I live here remember" my jaw literally dropped to the floor. "YOUR UP THERE FUCKING ANOTHER WOMEN AND YOUR ASKING ME WHY?!" "'look its not what it looks like its not like it means anything!" "Inuyasha get out or I will make u!" "hmm fine ill leave for now but I'm coming back tomorrow and we can talk this out better yet ca you please come to my house.?" 

_Burn through the sky love me love me burn to the sky if you want me_

_Never know just what you got till its gone you freak out_

_But im not fallin for that game boys like you never change_

"fine Inuyasha I will come to your house but only for some thing I left behind." "bye kagome for now"

I watched as kikyo silently slipped out behind him and into HIS car honestly does he think I'm that stupid?

Damn I'm getting teary eyed no I promised myself I wouldn't cry over him and I wont. Why'd you do it anyway that's a question that will haunt me for a while I know that. Well I suppose I should get some rest I know I have a long day tomorrow.

_You made me feel I wasn't enough wasn't enough for your love_

_But it wasn't security that made you run it wasn't me_

_So don't you sit there try in to give me more excuses _

When I woke up the next morning I realized it. Inuyasha had never really loved me how could I not notice he was always canceling our dates barely answered when I called him at work and when he did I always heard another women's voice In the background but I ignored it. How could I be so stupid I guess its true what they say love blinds you. I completely blocked out all the times we broke up and got back together well this makes me feel all the better doesn't it. Kikyo too how could I not remember the looks he gave her in high school are nothing to what he shows me. He's only ever loved her he was only using me as a replacement. Well if that's all I was to him then he's nothing to me anymore. I wont care about him anymore no matter how much it hurts.

_I don't have time for this I'm off to playing usin_

_And I'm too busy with the million things I'm doin_

_You cant make up for what you've done but you still try to be the one_

Well Im here at the taishos house I really hope I can avoid talking to iuyasha much if at all. I rang the doorbell and oh my god the Man from the subway! "uhh Hi Im here to see Inuyasha." "uhh yeah hes this way ill take you there just a sec." (I know outta character but hes a love sick idiot give him a break) "sure" when we reached Inuyashas room I knew I was going to have to talk to him now. Well here oes nothing I knocked. "What the HELL do yah want!" "What do yah mean What do I want you asked me to come over Im here for my stuff!!" "ahhh KAGOME!" "yeah idiot now hand it over!" "wait please don't do this its not what you think I mean I LoVE YOU! Not her!" "Inuyasha that's a lie and you know it you've never looked at me the way you've loked at her!" sesshomaru was still in the background smirking a his little brother. "I DON'T LOVE KIKYO shes just a fling you know!" "Inuyasha Its over just mail my stuff to me and send some movers over to get your stuff or it now belongs to my neighbors!" before he could say anything I made my way downstairs but a hand stopped me and it wasn't inuyashas.

_Love me love me feed the flame_

_If you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky higher and higher_

The man I almost forget to ask about that. "uhh your name sir." "My names sesshomaru and yours?" "well considering you just witnessed you probably already know and why did you stop me!?" "sorry kagome but I wanted to ask you would would you consider going out with me sometime?" "uhh Ill hav tah think about it I just got out of a relationship with inuyasha as you can see." "very well heres my number if you change your mind?" "okay bye." why am I blushing for gods sake I just met the man! Alright I knew today was going to be stressing and now Im about an hour late for work goodie.

_But baby can you play with fire_

_Burn to the sky love me love me_

_Burn to the sky if you want me_

I've been thinking about this all day some people might think that I didn't care about Inuyasha as much as I claim if I were to date so early again. But I figure he didn't care about me and maybe dating will be good for me. Alright sesshomarus number sesshomarus number oh here it is! "sesshomaru" "oh kagome glad you called." "yah I exept your offer I would love to go on a date." "alright say 8:00 this Friday?" "yeah that sounds great Ill see you then." "till then." well that was easier than expected now what to wear? Ill pick it out later ive got till Friday anyway?this is it from this point on I give up Inuyasha and give sesshomaru a shot.

_Friday morning _

When I woke up this morning I went to work as normal you know typical annoying day. I had to present a few ideas to the rest of the C.E.O. my idea ended up getting pitched and approved. I remembered oH goD I hae a date today uhhh man its already 7:00 I need to get home as soon as possible Im only going to have 30 minutes to get ready! I raced home as soon as possible amazingly with out any accidents! Okay about 20 minutes to get ready great I musta tooken longer thn I tought to get here! I havent seen inuyasha at all lately which a great relief too. I went upstairs took a 10 minute shower and was currently in pajamas when I heard the door bell ring! OH shit! Why is it that the only man on the earth that come early for a date have to be MY date! Well ive got to do something I cant leave him at the door oh well. Great his first impression of me is going to be in pajamas! Iopened the door and he looked stunning in a tux and all. Damn he was gorgeous! 

_Oh by the way by the way I've found someone_

_Who gives me space keeps me safe makes me sane_

_Not someone to take your place now I'm safe_

"hum hi sesshomaru as you can see I got home kinda late." "I can see." "I think ill go get ready why don't you wait here on the couch." "ive got a better idea how about we stay in and watch a movie instead." "but you got al dressed up and everything I wouldn't want to ruin whateer plans you made." "I do not mind plus I think I d rather spend a quite evening inside instead it might rain soon anyway." "if you really want to I guess that would work I think I have some more comfortable clothes you can wear upstairs if you would like." " hn that would be wonderful by the way you look stunning in your current attire." I looked at myself was wearing shirt that went halfway down my stomach and a pair of shorts that fut like a second skin and were a little too short. I knew I was blushing byt the slight smirk on his face. I took him upstairs to get the pajamas they consisted of a pair of boxer shorts and a loose fitting black tank top. He looked even better than before in my point of view we watched the movie "300" we both apparently loved that movie sesshomaru was smirking wheneer the fighting and eaths cenes cam in. he was holding me in an embrace which I felt strangely comforting and safe. I think im already starting to fall for him. We both dozed off to sleep before we even realized it.

_In his arms and I decide that only he can play with fire_

_Love me loe me feed the flame if you want me back again_

_Burn through the sky higher and higher baby can you play with fire_

Inuyasha decided to head over to kagomes the ext day and was going to try and explain exept he didn't know was that he already may be losing her. 

_I cant believe its really you love me love me_

_I hear your doing really well If you want me_

_Tell me everyday has passed love me love me _

_Can boys like you _

_Play with fire?_


	3. Moment like this

Disclaimer: I do not have anything to do with Inuyasha or have any right or claim over the anime and/or manga but I do over this story.

When I woke up the next day I found sesshomaru lying next to me. I remembered everything from the night before and realized something. That I had more fun with sesshomaru watching a movie on my couch than I ever had with inuyasha, even in the more intimate moments. I laughed out loud at that thought. There were times when he made me the happiest in the world but he hurt me more than I could ever imagine. I cried on and on that night I may have acted on my anger instead but the fact is I cried myself to sleep that night. Then I couldn't cry anymore and I haven't been able to since then. I feel a lot happier now though that he's gone.

_What if it told you it was all meant to be _

_Would you believe me would you worry _

_Its almost that feeling me met before _

Sesshomaru hadn't woken up yet so I decided I should probably get cleaned up. I left sesshomaru on the couch and went upstairs. I turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot as I undressed. I reached y hand in the shower to check if it was hot enough to get in . when I found it was I stepped in and started cleaning myself I heard movement from downstairs and figured sesshomaru was up . I quickly stepped out and got dressed in case I ended up finding out he was a pervert and ruining it. don't get me wrong I like a little excitement and all but men I've just been dating recently walking into my shower aint it. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the doorbell ring. Instead of meeting sesshomaru I went to get the door.

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell you love has come here_

_And a moment like this some people wait a lifetime_

When I reached the door I opened and found the one person I never wanted to see again, Inuyasha.

I tried to slam the door but he predicted and held it open. "kagome wait we need to talk please!"

"no inuyasha I don't want to talk I want you to leave me alone and not to come back!" I said as I tried to force the door shut. " its not like I did it on purpose It just happened I don't love her I love you!" "what do you mean you dint mean to how do you have sex with another women and not mean to!" I said as inuyasha finally overpowered me and slammed threw the door successfully knocking me into sesshomarus arms.

_For a moment like this some people search forever_

_For that one special kiss oh I cant believe its happening_

_To me some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

When those two saw each other all hell broke loose almost close enough to be called literal. "kagome what the hells he doing here are you sleeping with my brother to get me back!" "NO I haven't even slept with your brother and for your information were dating!" "what sesshomaru you bastard you had better tell me that's not true!" "hn it is little brother and I don't intend to cheat on her either especially for a pitiful excuse of a women as kikyo." sesshomaru said in his calm collected voice "how could a cold bastard like you ever love anyone and I didn't do it on purpose for gods sake it was a mistake!" "little brother you could have possibly have made the worst mistake in your pitiful life then." "come on kagome take me back!" "why should she little brother you cheated on her and she has me now" "grrrrrrrrr kagome!"

_Everything changes but beauty remains Some things so_

_tender that I cant explain well I may be dreaming but _

_But till I awake cant we make this dream last forever_

"what inuyasha you expect me to just take you back after you slept with her!" "It shouldn't matter anyway I thought you were best friends anyway!" "that doesn't matter and not now or ever again your more of a lying cheating pig headed bastard then I thought you were before!" "What is it that's keeping you from coming back to me and it certainly cant be the stoic uncaring idiot behind you!" "as a matter of fact it is and you know that's not true he may act cold around you but look at what you are and give me a reason why he shouldn't.!!" "BITCH! Whatever reason you may think he cares for you or even likes you for that matter is a fuckin lie he could never care for anyone or anything!"

_And I ill cherish al the love we share _

_A moment like this some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this some people search forever _

Before Kagome could even answer sesshomaru stepped in and blocked kagome from inuyashas view. "that is also a lie inuyasha I may not care for many people or many things but I can tell you one thing the only person I've ever cared for is my mother but now I care for this women now and I wont allow you to hurt her any longer" he said with hidden threat behind each word. Kagome had heard every word from behind and though she couldn't se his face she knew he meant every word and a single tear fell from her eye. She felt the happiest when he said those words and a new feeling filled her being one that she had never felt before. Then she realized it its only been our first date but I think I

_For that one special kiss oh I cant believe its happening_

_To me some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all _

Love sesshomaru. All the feelings I get around him all the light headed feelings I've been having the stress the hurt the betrayal it all vanishes around him. Could this be love I had never felt exactly the same way as I feel now around inuyasha. Perhaps I do love him both sides the warm one and even the cold stoic side of him. Maybe I was forcing myself to love inuyasha. I know for sure now that I love sesshomaru and would be willing to die for him if that ever happened. I wonder if he loves me as well. Is this an unreachable dream or an inescapable one.

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall_

_So let me tell you this some people wait lifetime for a moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

Sesshomaru and inuyasha continued and continued to argue and argue till I was about to cut in when I thought of something do still have any feelings for inuyasha left. No no I don't I don't feel anything for him anymore I don't even have any forgiveness left to even consider him a friend nor a brother. He shattered that a while ago I guess. With my mind made up I did the only thing I knew that would catch both their attention. I screamed "SIT!" it worked on my dog I figured it might work on them?

_Some people search forever for that one_

_Special kiss oh I cant believe its happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

They both instantly snapped their attention to me apparently it works. "Inuyasha don't want you anymore I just cant take you back in more." "Yes you can I want you back more than anything I love you!" "then why did you ruin everything and sleep with kikyo for all people did you think Id welcome you back with open arms!" "No but I thought you might forgive me and give me one more chance!" "I CANT!!" "why no tell me why not and Ill leave you love me remember you always have and I believed you always would!" "that's where you went wrong you took the love I gave you for granted inuyasha and I cant take you back because…because…" "because WHY KAGOME WHY!" "because….because!"

"I LOVE SESSHOMARU!!"


End file.
